12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Move
Amanda Schull as Kirk Acevedo as Noah Bean as |guests = Barbara Sukowa as Emily Hampshire as Ramon de Ocampo as Amy Sloan as Demore Barnes as Romina D'Ugo as Alisen Down as |co-stars = Andrew Gillies as |previous = |next = }} " " is the tenth episode of Season 1 of 12 Monkeys. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on March 20, 2015 on Syfy. Synopsis Forces come to a head when Ramse does what it takes to protect his newfound family, leaving Cole to deal with the aftermath.http://uk.ign.com/tv/12-monkeys/1 Timeline 2043 José Ramse breaks into the box in which James Cole's splintering injections are stored and steals them. He then sets fire to he planning wall and to documents on the table. When he returns to the Temporal Facility, Cole tells Jones that he knows Goines got the origin of the virus in Tokyo on November 21, 1987. He looks at the destruction caused by Ramse and collapses. Ramse returns to the camp where he left Elena and Sam and reassures her. He is called to he perimeter where he sees a caravan another man identifies as belonging to the Daughters. Ramse sees an image of a monkey painted on one of the wagons. 2015 Cassandra Railly and Aaron Marker talk about adventuresome things they can do. They begin making love but are interrupted by the Cole's arrival. Aaron does not believe Cole can be there but Cole responds that the attempt at destroying the virus did not work. When Cole says that they missed something, Aaron responds that it is Cole alone who missed something. Cassie suggests that Oliver Peters is a possibility because he was at the CIA during the operation to kill Adam Wexler. Aaron becomes angry and leaves the store. Cassie and James drive to Peters's last known address where they find his husband dead and surrounded by flower petals. Cassie explains that the petals are used to mask he smell of death and that they are a calling card of the Pallid Man. The hard drive is missing from he computer. They find Peters's journal. It contains a picture of the remains that were in the Night Room The journal identifies the remains as the "Annapurna Remains," excavated from the Himalayas in the 1980s. There is also text in Japanese. Cole remembers Adam Wexler, who knew about the Army of the 12 Monkeys, telling him about a place in Tokyo called the White Dragon. Cole also reminds Cassie that Leland Goines said that he had met Cole in 1987. Cole concludes that everything started in Tokyo in 1987. He asks Cassie to find Peters; she agrees. Cole tells Cassie he will see her soon. She expresses concern about his nosebleeds and headaches. She asks if the splintering is killing him. He says he will be fine and disappears. When he splinters out, the green leaves on a nearby plant turn red. Cassie learns that the best test subjects for viruses are macaque monkeys. 2043 Jones tells Cole that his condition is worsening because the splinter process has deteriorated his body further than she thought it would. Cole is placed into a reconditioning system to stabilize him. Jones convinces Cole to tell her where Ramse might be found after she assures him that Ramse will not be hurt. Jones tells Marcus Whitley that getting the injections back that Ramse stole is more important than keeping her word to Cole. Ramse goes to the Daughters camp and tells the women who intercept him that the symbol on their caravan is from "before" and asks if they are the Army of the 12 Monkeys. 2015 Production Notes Gallery 110Recap1.png 110Recap2.png 110Recap3.png 110Recap4.png 110Recap5.png 110Recap6.png 110Recap7.png 110Recap8.png 110Recap9.png 110Recap10.png 110Recap11.png 110Recap12.png 110Recap13.png 110Recap14.png 110Recap15.png 110Recap16.png References ----